Brothers through it all
by dapperswag
Summary: Blaine comes out to Cooper at the hospital after he's been beaten up. Anderbros. Slight Klaine. One shot. I don't own Glee.


He sighed deeply and let his gaze wander over the bright, small room. The sun was shining in through an opening in the curtains and blinded him. He heard the weak sound of birdsong from outside. It seemed to be a perfect day. But it wasn't.

"Blaine Anderson, you have a visitor," a deep voice said as an unshaved man in white doctors clothes entered the room. Behind him came a young man with dark hair who was in the middle of taking off his sunglasses. He put them on the table next to Blaine's bed and sat down on a chair that was standing by the wall. Blaine nodded to the doctor that left the room in three quick steps and left them alone. The man examined Blaine with an uncertain expression.

"You seem to feel better," he said quietly. Blaine laughed and nodded.

"Hello to you too, Cooper," Blaine said jokingly. Cooper smiled.

"You can't blame me for wondering how my little brother is doing," he laughed. But his smiling face quickly twisted into a serious one. Blaine sensed his tension and looked up slowly.

"What is it?" he asked warily.

"How did it happen?" Cooper's voice was dark and husky, but his eyes twinkled with worry for his brother.

Blaine ran his right hand through his unruly curls and took a deep breath. Here it was. He knew he had to tell how he ended up at the hospital sooner or later. He just wasn't entirely sure how he would say it. How do you reveal things like these?

He remembers the night well. He remembers the chilly wind caressing his face. He remembers how he walked with quick steps to reach the bus that left at half past eight in time. He even remembers the weak sound of dog barking. What he didn't remember was when exactly he started sensing their presence, when he heard their voices or when the first fist collided with his jaw. Those were facts he'd rather forget.

Cooper sat in a patient silence while Blaine gathered his thoughts. Maybe it was best to just say it. This was Cooper we were talking about, not any stranger. He wouldn't judge him, right?

Blaine met his brother's blue eyes with his hazel ones. Without thinking he blurted out the words he had been afraid to say for so long.

"I'm gay."

Copper's eyebrows disappeared under his hair in surprise.

"What?"

"I'm gay," Blaine repeated quickly.

Cooper adjusted his position and leaned forward with his elbows resting on his knees. He never broke eye contact.

"So, you like boys?" he asked, a bit confused.

Blaine nodded and felt his sudden courage disappear again. What would Cooper say next?

"What had that to do with anything?" Cooper asked carefully.

Blaine couldn't help it. He let out a loud, joyless laugh.

"Do you think that people accept it? Do you really think they'd let me get away with it?" Blaine raised his voice a bit. "I'm gay and should be punished."

"Don't say that." Cooper stood up abruptly. "Who made you believe that?"

Blaine stared blankly at him. He saw his own confusion mirrored in his brother's face. He blinked.

"Are you serious right now?" he asked in a weak voice.

"You haven't done anything wrong," Cooper answered warily.

"But that doesn't prevent them from making my life a living hell as soon as they get the chance," Blaine said, his eyes burning.

Cooper slowly walked over to him and sat down on the bedside. "B," he said quietly. The younger boy made a face when he heard the old nickname from his childhood. There weren't many people who still used it. Only Cooper. Cooper had been there for him his entire life, through thick and thin. 'Brothers through it all' he had said once when Blaine was around seven years old and had fell off the seesaw. He would've never thought that Cooper would keep his word even ten years later.

He glanced up when he felt his older brother's hand on his shoulder. Cooper's eyes were full of worry and compassion. Without further passages Cooper pulled him into an emotional embrace. They sat like that for a while, in each other's arms. Blaine finally spilled the tears he had been holding back for so long. He had a firm grip of Cooper's back, like he was trying to hold himself together so he wouldn't fall apart. About four minutes later Cooper finally let go. He reached out and wiped a tear from Blaine's cheek. He gave a small smile when Blaine winced. He hated it when people touched his face. In fact, he didn't like it when people touched him at all, but especially on the face.

"Stop it," he whined when Cooper ruffled his hair. Cooper laughed and leaned back and examined him.

"B, have you had problems at school?" he asked carefully.

Blaine froze a bit, but nodded almost imperceptibly. Cooper bit his lower lip to stifle an angry scream. "How long has this been going on?" he asked quietly.

"A while," Blaine said with a shrug. Cooper took a deep breath.

"How long, Blaine?" he asked a bit more sharply.

"All year," Blaine said weakly.

"All year?"

"For two years."

Cooper stood up and started pacing back and forth in the small hospital room. Blaine couldn't do anything else but follow him with his eyes. He knew he would react this way. Cooper's problem wasn't his sexuality, but the things he had to endure because of it.

"Have they hit you before?" Cooper asked suddenly.

"No… Well, they have shoved me into lockers and thrown me into dumpsters and taken my stuff… But they have never hit me. Not like this."

Cooper frowned. His brother had been through so much, and he had known nothing. He had noticed something was different with him. He didn't talk as much. He didn't smile as much. He was more reserved. But Cooper never could have guessed that it was because of something like this. He thought it was just a phase. He was only fifteen when it started after all. Cooper slapped himself for his naivety.

Blaine sighed and slumped on the bed. Talking about it made the memories seem more real. And he wanted to forget. He would give anything to forget these past two years of his life.

"But," Cooper suddenly spoke up. "how did they know you were… you know… how did they know?" he stuttered. Blaine snorted.

"I think I gave them something to go on," he said and nodded towards the pink sunglasses resting on the bedside table. Cooper wasn't easily fooled.

"Blaine, I don't think a pair of pink sunglasses screams gay exactly. It's something else. Something you're not telling me."

Blaine looked down. How was he supposed to say this? First of all it was really stupid. Second of all it was extremely embarrassing and personal. But this was Cooper. His brother. It wasn't some stranger.

"I…" he started hoarsely. He cleared his throat and tried again. "I might've liked a guy, and maybe, just maybe, wrote his name in my notebook with a bunch of hearts around."

Cooper raised an eyebrow. Blaine continued.

"And someone might've stolen my books and happened to see it," he said quietly and hid his face in his hands.

Cooper walked closer and bent down until he was the same eyelevel with the younger boy. Blaine mumbled something inaudible. Cooper calmly asked him what he said.

"They showed it to the rest of the school," he said dejectedly and peeked at him through his fingers.

"What did the guy it was about do? Did he help you?" Cooper asked.

"No." Blaine shook his head. "He transferred schools.

A long silence followed his last words. Blaine put his head on his tucked knees with a sigh. Cooper could only watch. What was he supposed to say now? No matter what it would come out wrong in this situation. Cooper cursed the fact that Blaine was the eloquent in the family. Blaine broke the silence eventually.

"Say something."

"What do you want me to say?"

"Anything."

Cooper licked his lips and leaned his head on Blaine's shoulder. "I think actions speak louder than words."

Blaine let out a laugh, but quickly turned serious again.

"I'm going to transfer," Blaine said after a while. "to Dalton Academy."

"Really?"

"They have a zero harassment policy," he continued. "I think that would suit me well."

Cooper nodded. Blaine didn't know it, but he was the one who had recommended Dalton to their parents. He wanted his brother to be safe and happy. At Dalton he would be.

"Thank you, Cooper," Blaine said and looked up at him. Cooper smiled.

"For what?"

Blaine shrugged. "For everything."

"Brothers through it all, right?" the older brother said.

Blaine nodded. "Through it all."

**One year later:**

Blaine cursed inwardly when the front door opened and a soaked Cooper entered. He stopped when he saw his brother in the arms of a young man on the couch.

"What happened to you?" Blaine asked nonchalantly.

"It started raining and my car refused to work with me," Cooper replied with a snort. "But enough about that now. Who's this?" He pointed to the stranger who stood up and held his hand out. Cooper examined him. He had short, chestnut hair and seemed to be pretty strong despite his slim figure. Cooper smiled politely at him and grabbed his extended hand.

Blaine sighed. He stood up and went to stand next to the slightly taller guy. "This is Kurt," he said and put a hand around his waist. "My boyfriend."

Cooper broke into a huge grin and stared from one to the other. Kurt threw loving looks at Blaine who was looking a bit annoyed. He glared at Cooper who had taken a step back and examined the couple.

"Take a picture, it lasts longer," Blaine snapped.

Cooper's smile got, if possible, wider and he took out his phone from his inside pocket.

"Okay, Cooper, that's enough," Blaine hissed and pulled Kurt with him towards his bedroom while Cooper blinded them with the flash. "You're worse than mom."

"Oh, come on! Just a couple more. Smile!" The door closed right before his face. He laughed when he heard Blaine mutter something from inside. Cooper knew that Dalton would be good for him. Now even Blaine had to admit that he was always right. He smiled sadly when he thought of where he had been a year ago. At the hospital. Beaten up. His life had finally changed direction to the better. He was finally happy.

**A/N:**

**Some months ago we had to write an essay at school. I wrote this. The original version was in Swedish and the names were:**

**Blaine – Everett Walker**

**Cooper – Chuck Walker**

**Kurt – Chris**

**Dalton Academy – Carlton Academy**

**When we got the news that Blaine had a brother named Cooper I wanted to post this and contribute to the awesomeness that is the Anderbros universe. I finally came around to translate it and change the names, so now I'm _finally _posting it. I hope you liked it!**

**/xo Natassa**


End file.
